


My Three Sons and a Ghost

by Cat2000



Series: Second Chances [10]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: D/s with high elements of possession, M/M, Sexual situations between two men, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21638014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat2000/pseuds/Cat2000
Summary: Disclaimer: We own nothing from DC Comics or the television series Flash or Arrow and are not making money from this fic.Summary: Next in the Second Chances series. New brothers, an unplanned trip, and facing the past.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Slade Wilson
Series: Second Chances [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/599050
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	My Three Sons and a Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> Warning(s): Contains spanking. Heavier D/s with implications of ownership/high possessiveness; sexual situations; AU  
> Pairing: Slade/Oliver  
> Authors: BlackFox12 and Hope1iz

It was Caitlin who noticed the radar pinging first.

The system alerting them to metas wasn't unusual. By working with Team Arrow in Starling City and more specifically with Felicity, they'd been able to set up the radar with video feed; so that they could get a visual on the metahuman and where he or she had 'activated'.

It was all pretty normal, right up until Caitlin clicked on the feed...and then she paused, taken aback by the two people showing up on the screen. "Cisco?" Her voice was...not exactly strained. But definitely surprised and carried more than a hint of shock.

"Yeah?" Cisco had been repairing one of the sensors in Barry's suit. At Caitlyn's tone, he put the sensor down and immediately came to stand next to her. Glancing at the screen, he swallowed nervously. "Daaad?" He called out, his voice cracking half-way through and squeaking.

Barry frowned. "What's up?"

Hearing the tone in Cisco's voice, Wells quickly stepped over to his son's side and looked at the screen, quickly scanning the two figures. "They're the ones from Earth 2." He spoke with absolute certainty.

"But they're both dead," Caitlin said; not arguing with his observation, but remembering the viciousness in which Rupture, at least, had been killed.

"If they're from Earth 2, then either someone knows how to raise the dead and they're zombies, or..." Cisco paused.

"Someone time travelled?" Barry reluctantly supplied.

"It wouldn't be the first time it's happened." Wells eyed the screen. "They don't look any different to the last time I saw them."

"We should bring them in, right?" Caitlin asked.

"Probably. If only to find out why they are here..." Barry said.

"Yeah..." Cisco agreed reluctantly.

Wells paused, paying attention to his son's response. He ran his hand down Cisco's arm and squeezed gently. "You don't agree?"

"My evil doppelganger tried to kill us all last time we saw him. Can't help thinking they have bad things in mind... " Cisco said hesitantly. "Given the fact he is me in Earth 2... well, it's a bit unnerving seeing what I would have become if I hadn't had the support system I did... do... have."

"Could be the other way ‘round too, just as easily," Caitlin interjected softly. "He could have been you. Maybe that's still possible."

"There'd have to be someone willing to take on that responsibility," Wells said. "For both of them." He knew full well that the two would become a package deal. He continued to rub gently over Cisco's arm, squeezing it. Since adopting his son and becoming Barry's uncle, giving affection was much easier for him now.

"I... you're right..." Cisco said to Caitlin. "You are too, sorta. I mean. They have to want that..." He looked at his father. "And who would do it? Take them on?"

"This Earth is my home now, but I was originally from Earth 2 and it's possible I would have found my way to him if I had stayed there," Wells said. "In many ways, they could be your brothers." He clasped Cisco's arm with his other hand, looking seriously into his son's eyes. "I believe I could take on the responsibility for them as well as you, but _only_ if you're okay with it. Only if having them with us won't hurt you or make you worried you'll get pushed out. Because that won't happen."

"I know, dad... I'm not worried about that." Cisco smiled crookedly. "I guess I'm not that sure they can be swayed to the side of good and I'm afraid they could hurt all of you. But if you want to try... to change their lives and their direction... I won't stand in your way."

"Considering certain dangerous behaviour has changed due to authority figures taking a more physical approach...." Caitlin muttered the words, but they were still loud enough to carry easily to the others' ears.

Wells didn't voice a comment, instead squeezing Cisco gently. "I want to try and talk to them first without falling back on using abilities, but I know I'll need backup." He looked at the three younger teammates...his family.

"Of course, Uncle Harry. I'll be ready," Barry promised.

"Me too, dad," Cisco promised. "What about Frost, Caitlin?"

"Ready as soon as you need her." Caitlin smiled. "And if you need any more backup, I've got everyone else on speed dial."

Wells nodded in gratitude and squeezed Cisco's arm. "I'm ready, then, if you open the portal."

Nodding and taking a breath to prepare himself for anything, Cisco opened the portal, holding it open so everyone else could go through before stepping through himself. He wasn't surprised when Barry and Caitlin went through ahead of Wells. They all wanted to protect the other man.

Wells stepped through without hesitation but waited for the younger members of his family to ready themselves before he started moving towards the two metas.

Reverb watched as his counterpart stepped through the portal after the other three, then turned his gaze onto the only member of the group from his Earth. "See you decided to make your home here... our home not good enough for you?" he mocked.

"I'm needed here." Wells looked over both of the two men, his stance casual and non-threatening. "Do you two want to live here as well? Because if so, there will be rules."

Reverb looked toward his companion. "You hear that? He thinks he can tell us what to do." He snorted, then laughed. Turning back to face Wells, he said, "What makes you think you have the right to tell me anything?"

"Because things didn't exactly work out well for either of you the first time around," Wells said calmly. "That you're both here now indicates there's time travel involved, because the last time either of you came here...you died."

Rupture darted a somewhat hesitant glance at his brother. Was it true? He didn't want to voice his uncertainty out loud, but the sure way Harrison Wells spoke...after all, he was the smartest man back in their Earth.

Reverb narrowed his eyes. It was a bit disconcerting that Wells had immediately known they'd travelled forward in time as opposed to just jumping dimensions. Hearing that both of them had died in their future wasn't very encouraging either. Still. "I don't believe you..." he said hesitantly. The truth was, he didn't _not_ believe him either. He didn't _want_ to believe him though.

"You're smart enough to know I wouldn't make a claim like that without proof," Wells responded. "And if the eyewitness accounts from your twin here, Caitlin and Barry aren't enough, back at the lab, there is actual video evidence."

"Why would he lie? What would he have to gain from it?" Dante muttered, only loud enough for his brother to hear.

"He just wants us to follow his rules..." Reverb looked at Dante. "We follow our own rules!" He didn't attempt to keep his voice low; what he said could easily be heard. If he sounded slightly nervous at the thought that his future self had come here before and died, well... he wasn't about to admit it.

"Why don't we make a truce, at least temporarily?" Wells suggested. "Come to Star Labs. I can show you the proof we have." He took a step closer towards them. "You came here, to what's now my Earth, for a reason."

Reverb glanced toward Dante, as if asking his opinion. Something he saw in his brother's face convinced him and he nodded at Wells. "Yeah. Okay. Temporary truce..." he agreed.

Sighing out a breath he hadn't even known he'd been holding, Cisco waited until the two metas were close by and then opened the gate into Star Labs. Barry and Caitlin went through first. He waited for his father to take the two metas through so he could follow.

Wells didn't hesitate, stepping through with the two from Earth 2. Once the portal was safely closed behind his son, he stepped over to the computer system. It didn't take him more than a few moments to bring up the feed.

He'd told the others that he'd saved the videos but hadn't been entirely honest as to why. Despite stating that he'd wanted to study the two metas' abilities from Earth 2, the truth was so much simpler: he'd felt that same draw to Reverb that had prompted him to adopt Cisco. That had made him become the younger man's father. The video was saved because it served as a reminder of his failure to save Reverb and his brother.

He hoped he now had the chance to fix that failure.

Reverb watched the saved footage quietly. Once it had reached the end, he swallowed hard. "We came here to escape what was happening on Earth 2. Going back won't help. We'll just end up becoming like... whatever caused us to do that!" He pointed irritably at the video. "And then end up the exact same way!" He was talking to Dante, trying to figure out what they would do next.

"So, don't go back..." Cisco found himself saying. "Change your future. You've already changed things by coming forward in time to a different Earth...."

Dante looked towards his brother's 'twin' and then towards Reverb. "Things will just wind up the same way here, won't they?" He couldn't help the slight note of loneliness that slipped into his voice. He and Reverb had each other. They didn't have anyone else.

"They don't have to be," Wells said.

"You said there would be rules. I'm not real good with rules..." Reverb said hesitantly. For his brother's sake, he'd stay; if that's what Dante wanted.

"Rules, yes and consequences if you break those rules," Wells answered. "But it's about more than just having rules to follow. I've adopted Cisco here already. There's still place for two more."

Dante swallowed and moved a bit nearer to his brother. Was Wells saying what he thought he was?

"Wait... what?" Reverb blinked. "So, you want us to be some kinda inter-dimensional twins or something?" He glanced at Cisco, curious as to how he would feel about the offer, considering their past history.

"Dad thinks it will work... he tends to be right a lot..." Cisco smiled crookedly.

"Brothers," Wells said. "And sons, too. I'm offering to adopt both of you. I'm offering you a place to belong. A father."

Dante swallowed and looked down, worried that the look on his face would betray how much he wanted that. How much he wanted a true family.

"We've got each other...we don't need anyone else. Right, Dante?" Reverb glanced at his brother and finally noticed the look on his face. "Dante?"

Dante hesitantly glanced at the people from this Earth and Wells, who was offering something he'd never realised he wanted until it was put voice to, and then looked at his brother. "Maybe, but...." His voice trailed off. He paused and then lowered his voice to continue, "It's always been just us. No one else. Don't you think...sometimes...it would feel good to have a family?"

"Our family didn't want us... You really wanna risk being abandoned again on the small chance he's not lying?" Reverb asked his brother.

"But he came and actually sought us out," Dante said quietly. "Didn't attack us. And if the path we're on is just going to end with us dying...alone, not even together...." His voice trailed off.

Reverb winced at that and swallowed hard. "I don't want you to die. I don't want to be without you. If you... if you think it's better to take the offer... I'll do what you want."

"We don't really have anywhere else to go." Dante could put voice to it. Things had taken a bad turn for both of them back on their Earth. It was why they were here now, after all.

"So... we accept the offer?" Reverb asked, to be absolutely certain that's what Dante wanted to do.

Dante nodded. "I think...it feels right," he admitted.

Sighing, Reverb turned back to face Wells. "So... these rules we have to follow..?"

"A lot of them are common sense ones," Wells answered. "No dangerous, reckless behaviour. No illegal actions, at least not without a very good reason. Stay honest, especially when it comes to your own health."

Reverb slanted his head thoughtfully. "Doesn't sound too difficult, I guess. That's it?"

"What happens if the rules are broken?" Dante asked.

Wells hesitated. "That might be better discussed at home." Yes, all of the others knew how he tended to deal with things; that didn't mean he made a big thing about it.

Reverb made a face and laughed nervously. "Why can't you discuss it here? I can think of a lot of punishing things from our world; and none of the ones that had to be discussed in private ever ended up good...."

"It's not as if none of us here are aware of the punishment you use," Caitlin commented. She might not have been punished by Wells, but Cisco had outright admitted to her it had happened; and she'd noticed a similar change in the relationship between Wells and Barry and could only surmise that Wells took him in hand the same way.

"If I could, I was trying to avoid embarrassing anyone," Wells answered. "But very well. Breaking the rules will get you spanked."

Reverb visibly relaxed, which left Cisco wondering exactly how people were punished on Earth 2. Or at least how people in Reverb and Rupture's circles punished.

"Well, that I can live with..." was all Reverb said.

Dante just nodded in agreement with his brother and then said, uncertainly, "So now what?"

"Get settled in at home," Wells responded. "There's a spare room in the apartment." He'd kept it in case his daughter wanted to stay the night. "Are you two okay sharing until I can find us a bigger place?"

"Yeah. I'm fine with that. We've been sharing hotel rooms to save money, so not much different." Reverb shrugged.

Wells nodded and turned to Cisco. "Do you want to open a portal to our apartment?"

Cisco nodded. "Sure thing, dad..." he said, before doing just that.

Reverb grinned, watching him. "Looks like you've been practicing..." he said, with a hint of amusement, knowing that some of what Cisco had learned to do, he'd learned after watching what Reverb could do.

Wells smiled at that and motioned for his two new sons to follow him through the portal, knowing Cisco would come through behind them.

Once everyone had stepped through the portal and it was closed, everyone standing in the middle of the living room, Reverb shuffled his feet and cleared his throat. "So... uh... what should I call you all?"

"I would say Cisco but given we both have the same name..." Cisco faltered uncertainly.

"What about a middle name?" Wells suggested, heading over to the couch to sit down. As he did so, he continued, "And since I'd like to be father to all three of you, you can call me dad. Or whatever variation you feel comfortable with."

Dante glanced at Reverb, waiting to see how his younger brother would react.

"I guess a middle name works... since more people know you here as Cisco, I should be the one to use the middle name, I guess..." Reverb said hesitantly, looking toward Dante. "So... you can call me Paco...."

Cisco nodded. "I wondered if you were named for Uncle Paco as well, or if that part might have changed between our Earths...." he said, with a grin.

Dante cleared his throat. "There's no need for me to go by a different name?" he asked.

"No." Wells' voice was calm, but gentle as he looked towards Cisco and then towards his two newest sons. "Do any of you have any questions?" He included Cisco in that, too.

Reverb, Paco, got a thoughtful, sad look on his face as he realized why Dante wouldn't need to go by a different name. He gave Cisco a sympathetic look as he reached over and squeezed Dante's shoulder gently. "I can't think of anything right now, sir..." he said softly.

"Me either, dad..." Cisco responded.

"All right." A more serious look came over Wells' face as he then continued, "In that case, I think there are a few things to be discussed that might be better talked about in private."

Cisco, knowing what his father meant whenever he suggested talking in private, fidgeted slightly. "Should I go back to the lab? Wait for you to call me when your conversation is over?" he asked softly.

"That might be better," Wells agreed, fairly certain none of his sons wanted an audience.

"I'll see you all later then. Catch Barry and Caitlin up on what's happening." Cisco opened a portal and quickly stepped through, closing it behind him.

Paco wrinkled his nose. "What do we need to discuss?"

Wells patted the couch he was on. "Come sit down with me," he invited.

Glancing at Paco, Dante stepped over and sat down next to the older man. When Wells stretched an arm out, he found himself scooting closer, until he was leaned against Wells' side.

Paco moved to Wells' other side, hesitantly sitting down, uncertain about the affection, but not ready or willing to refuse it either.

As he had with Dante, Wells stretched his other arm out; not forcing Paco into any contact but indicating that it was there. "When you both last came here, a lot of things went wrong. People got hurt," he said quietly.

"We... uh... we were operating under some false information..." Paco said hesitantly, before clearing his throat. He didn't scoot closer like Dante had, but he did lean back so Wells' arm was actually around his shoulders.

"In our previous interactions, I know how smart you are...how smart you both are." Wells included Dante in that. He'd already wrapped his arm around Dante's shoulders; now he let his arm wrap a bit more firmly around Paco. "Back on the Earth we're originally from, both of you were criminals. I believe both of you are worth saving. Worth adopting. Worth being part of my family. But I'm a firm believer in a clean slate. In moving past wrongdoings."

"You said we wouldn't be allowed to do crimes anymore. I won't..." Paco promised.

"Me neither," Dante supplied.

"I believe you both," Wells answered. "I'm talking about punishing you both for what you did in the past. Firstly, because it'll provide a clean slate. Secondly because it'll cement your places here. With me."

"Even though we haven't actually done anything wrong now? And... and we just found out what the rules were?" Paco swallowed hard, surprised to find that he was a little nervous; and he didn't actually disagree with Wells. It wasn't a bad idea.

Wells wrapped his arms a bit tighter around them both. "Even if you did only just find out what my rules are, I'm sure you've also been aware that what you were both doing was wrong."

Dante looked down, feeling the first twinges of shame. He didn't even really feel able to voice a defence; it wasn't like Wells was wrong, after all.

Paco swallowed hard again. He knew Wells was right. He had been aware he was doing wrong. He just hadn't cared at the time. "Yes, sir..." he finally said, in acceptance of Wells' decision.

"Do we...." Dante hesitated. "Is it going to happen in here?"

"I'll show you your room first and then, one at a time, we'll go into mine," Wells responded.

Paco nodded. He waited for Wells to show them where their room would be, curiously looking around the apartment, wondering whose room was whose.

Standing, Wells waited for Dante and Paco to join him and then began to give them a tour of the apartment, showing them where everything was and finally ending at what was now their room. "It looks like you weren't able to bring much with you. In the next day or two, we'll go shopping for things you might need."

"I'll appreciate that," Paco said softly. "I... if it's alright... can... can you punish me first?" His voice fell even softer.

"Let's go to my room." Wells' voice was gentle and reassuring as he reached out and clasped Paco's shoulder, guiding the younger man to his own room.

Paco followed quietly, the hand on his shoulder easing his unease and enabling him to go without arguing.

Wells guided Paco into his room and closed the door, to at least give them a bit of privacy. He then gently turned his son to face him. "Is there anything you'd like to say? Anything you need to ask?"

"No, sir... I... I know why you're doing this... why it needs to be done..." Paco swallowed. "Just because I wasn't yours yet doesn't mean I didn't know better. I did. I just didn't care. I... to be honest, I only care now because you've said it isn't allowed and I want to not be antagonistic with you... not now... not anymore...." He winced, not certain he was making any sense and deciding to stop talking.

"Thank you for being honest," Wells said. "I know it's not necessarily going to be easy, but you're taking the most important step now." Using his hand on Paco's shoulder, he guided his son towards the bed.

Swallowing, Paco let himself be led. He didn't balk at being led.

Taking a seat on the bed, Wells guided Paco across his lap and settled the younger man in place with an arm wrapped around his waist. He then tugged his son's pants and underwear down.

Paco couldn't help but whimper as he was bared. "You didn't say I'd lose my pants..." He whined softly but didn't fight it.

"You're my son now," Wells said. "No hiding. No barriers." He rubbed Paco's lower back for a few moments and then brought his hand down in the first firm swat that he then repeated.

Paco let out a tiny yelp and then hissed as the sting blossomed from the spot that was smacked. "No, sir... no hiding or barriers..." he said, in a small voice. It made sense. Now that he was Wells', the older man had every right to see him; physically, emotionally, or otherwise.

Wells settled into a steady pattern of swats, going down to Paco's thighs before he stopped and began rubbing his son's back, guessing he hadn't had much affection outside of Dante. "You did exactly the right thing, coming here. To me. I'm not going to let you down. I won't let you falter or fall. I won't give up on you or decide you're too much work."

"You... you'll help me to... to find a better way... to follow it?" Paco's voice was strained. Just the one circuit had his backside burning and tears in his eyes, even though he suspected that it hadn't been as hard as it could have been.

"I will," Wells promised, letting his hand move a bit lower to gently rub over his son's backside. "You're mine now. You belong with me and to me."

"I need to obey you, but... but I don't think that will be as hard as I thought it would be..." Paco relaxed as Wells rubbed the sting out.

"It won't be just for the sake of it," Wells promised, continuing the gentle rubbing. "It's about taking care of you. Helping you to thrive. Giving you a stable, loving home and a family."

"Learning how to be a good person..." Paco said softly.

"The best person you can be." Wells let his other hand continue rubbing over Paco's back. "I don't want you as a carbon copy of Cisco." He didn't know for sure if that was a worry, but he wanted to make that clear. "I don't want you for his sake."

"That... that means a lot..." Paco said, relaxing further. He hadn't been aware that had been a worry for him, but having Wells address it and say it wasn't that way helped a lot. He bit his lip. "I... I'm sorry for everything I did wrong before. Knowing that I could have been better and just didn't even try... I never felt guilty before, but now..." he admitted hesitantly.

"I believe you can and will be better," Wells stated. "Perhaps you can't change the past, but with help, you can be better in the future."

"Thank you..." Paco whispered. "...I expected so much worse... my behavior..." He swallowed, not sure how to explain. It sounded horrible in his head, now that he thought about it, but he'd expected Wells to hurt him more than he had.

"Wasn't ideal, but this hasn't been about causing you pain." Wells continued the gentle rubbing and stroking. "It's about proving to you that you're not alone. That you have a father now. That you can follow a better way."

"That... that I'll be accountable now?" Paco asked, in a tiny voice. "That someone other than Dante cares?"

"Yes and yes," Wells answered. "And that someone other than Dante _loves_ you."

"You love me? Already?" Paco couldn't help the surprise in his voice, or the hope.

"You're my son," Wells replied. "I love you. And I believe in you. I came for you, when you arrived here. Without hesitation. And I told Cisco before he even opened the portal that I wanted to bring you home."

"And... and he was okay with that?" Paco sniffled, surprised to find himself crying at the words. He hadn't moved from his position over Wells lap, the position and the rubbing easing something he didn't know needed easing; feeling closer to the older man because of it and feeling like he belonged.

"He trusted me and I'm sure he saw something very similar to what I did." Wells didn't move Paco and he didn't start spanking again, either. He continued to rub his son's back and over his bottom, finding the actions settling that hurt of failure when it had come to the brothers from Earth 2.

"I... it will be good to have family... to be yours..." Paco cried softly.

Wells reached out and grasped one of Pasco's hands, squeezing it gently. "You and Dante aren't alone anymore. You have a family. You have a home that won't be taken from you. A father. And another brother."

Paco moved his hands behind his back so Wells could hold them more easily. "I'm home..." he whispered, managing to calm the crying slightly. "Thank you... I... I... I'm sorry. I'm just so overwhelmed..." he admitted. He felt the first stirrings of caring and affection toward the man who'd so quickly and easily taken him into his family and life. He wouldn't call it love yet, but he already felt like he wanted to do everything possible to make Wells happy, so he figured it wasn't far off.

Wells grasped both of his hands, squeezing gently. "It's okay to feel overwhelmed. It's okay to react how you are right now."

"It's... yeah. Okay. You've got me. It's okay to be scared and feel out of control... you've got me..." he repeated to himself, holding tightly to Wells' hand.

"I've got you," Wells promised. "I won't let you go."

"...I need you, sir... so much... I've needed you for forever..." Paco admitted, his voice catching as he finally let himself cry vocally.

Hearing the tears, Wells gently gathered Paco into his arms on his lap, hugging his son close and tight. He stroked his fingers through Paco's hair; brushed a kiss against his head.

Paco pressed close, snuggling closer still at the kiss. "Is it too soon to love you too?" he asked softly. Everything was moving so fast, but he couldn't help but think he did love the older man. He certainly felt like he couldn't live without him now.

"It's not too soon," Wells replied, tightening his arms around Paco, rubbing his son's back and stroking his hair. "I love you. I have you," he promised.

Paco let his head rest on Wells' shoulder, slowly calming down as his father comforted him with the affectionate touch. "I love you, daddy..." He whispered the term hesitantly. He'd heard Cisco calling Wells that and found he wanted that same type of connection. Yes, it was more juvenile; but it gave the impression that Wells was the one in charge, that Wells was the protector, that Paco belonged to and with the other man. And Paco wanted that. He wanted it badly.

Wells smiled at the term and brushed another kiss over Paco's head. "I love you, son." He continued to gently stroke over his son's hair and back.

"What do you want me to do while you talk to Dante?" Paco finally asked, after several minutes of being held and pet.

"You can change places with him, stay in your room while I talk to him," Wells answered. "Or you can stay here and I'll talk to him in your room."

"I... I'll go to our room and let him know you're ready for him... I can settle in; even if I don't have many things, I have a few..." Paco smiled crookedly, shifting. He didn't want to stand and pull his pants back up until he was given permission.

"You can make a list of things you might need or want too." Wells hugged him a bit tighter and then helped him to stand up.

"I'll do that, daddy..." Paco whispered, before carefully pulling his pants back up. Giving Wells another quick hug, he left the room to go to his own room and to send Dante in to speak with their father.

Feeling the first stirrings of nerves, Dante left his and his brother's room and headed to Wells. His nerves had him knocking on the door, whereas ordinarily, he would have just opened it and gone straight in.

"Come in," Wells called.

Dante opened the door and stepped into the room, glancing nervously towards the older man sat on the bed. "What...?" He cleared his throat, whispering in a shaky voice that betrayed just how uncertain he felt, "What do you want me to do?"

Wells' smile was warm and gentle. He held a hand out to Dante and simply said, "All you have to do is come over here. Cooperate and don't fight with me."

"I think that might be easier said than done." But Dante took a deep breath and walked over to Wells' side.

When the older man reached out for Dante's wrist, he made himself hold still, drawing in a deep breath as he was gently pulled forward over Wells' lap. He squirmed a bit to get comfortable and couldn't stop himself from flinching as his pants and underwear were pulled down in one smooth movement.

The first smack took Dante by surprise. It didn't exactly hurt, but it stung. He clenched his eyes shut and tried to hold back his whimpers as Wells swatted firmly down to his thighs, only relaxing when the older man paused and began to rub.

"You and Paco have a home now," Wells said. "A father. A _family_. And no matter what happens, it won't change. I won't decide that you're too much work, or too much to handle."

Dante let out a quiet sob. For so long, it had just been him and his brother. Their parents hadn't wanted them. Had abandoned them. That Harrison Wells _wanted_ them, wanted to be their father, was enough to make him go limp over the older man's lap, crying vocally.

Wells rubbed a bit longer and then gathered Dante into his arms, cuddling him tight. "You're not alone anymore," he said. "You and Paco. I love you. You're both mine now. My sons. I love you both."

Dante swallowed back his tears and clutched at the older man, resting his head on Wells' shoulder. "I think...think I love you too, sir," he whispered.

***

Having taken care of both his newest sons, Wells then checked in with both about the list of things they might want and then sent a text to Cisco, letting him know it was safe to come home.

Within moments of reading the text, Cisco had opened a portal and was stepping through, carrying four large pizzas. "I got two meat lovers and two cheese lovers, since I wasn't sure what toppings you all liked best..." he called over his shoulder, as he carried the pizza into the kitchen.

Wells headed into the kitchen and began getting out glasses and drinks, having let Dante and Paco know food was ready. "Is everything okay at the labs?" he asked Cisco.

"As good as can be expected..." Cisco smiled, getting out plates. "It's actually a bit quiet right now. Which is making Barry nervous. Iris dragged him out for Thai and told him not to jinx us." He laughed.

Soon, they were all around the table, getting to know one another.

****

Paco and Dante had been living with them for several weeks now and Cisco was having mixed emotions about it. He liked both of the other young men. They had a lot in common (which really shouldn't have surprised him, at least not where Paco was concerned... they were the same person from different Earths, after all); the other two were genuine in their desire to fit in, be part of the family and turn over a new leaf. But... he wasn't sure how he felt about sharing his father. Yeah, maybe he already had been sharing him with Barry to some extent, but it was still different and at the end of the day, Barry went to his own home. Dante and Paco came home with him. He couldn't help but feel a little bit like he was being pushed to the side; even if he knew that wasn't really the case, it felt like it. In an attempt to get beyond his jealousy and form a closer relationship with his new 'twin' brother, he had convinced Paco to practice 'vibing' with him.

"So... where are we trying to go? We both need to have the same location in mind, right?" Paco asked.

Cisco nodded. "Yeah. I'm thinking, maybe we should aim for Starling City? We can say hi to Oliver and Slade and Felicity and all... and give you a proper introduction, even though they all know you're here now." Cisco grinned.

"Sounds good. We're going to where this picture is from?" he asked again, looking at the picture of the headquarters for Team Arrow.

Cisco nodded again. "Yep. Just imagine it at the same time as me. If it works the way I think it will, not only will the portal be easier to open, but it will stay open for a bit longer after we've let go of it. With enough practice, we can do it without so much concentration and can be doing multiple things to help as we step through, instead of having to wait for everyone to be through."

Paco nodded this time. "Okay. Sounds good and like it should work. On three?"

"One..."

"...Two..."

"...Three!"

The portal opened, the two young men stepped through, the portal hung there for a few moments and then shut with a resounding clap that carried through all of Star Labs and rattled anything not secured in place.

***

Wells entered the lab just in time to hear the clap and subsequent rattle. Since there was no sign of either of his twins, he assumed one or even both of them had gone through a portal. He sent a quick text to both Cisco and Pasco, checking in with them, and then moved over to his computer to start working.

***

Cisco blinked as Team Arrow came running over to where he and Paco had stepped through, holding their weapons up and trained on the two metas. "Uh... guys? It's okay. I told you. Paco is on our side now..." he said nervously, his eyes quickly taking in the appearance of their greeting 'committee'. It didn't take him long to figure out what the problem was, not when he saw Moira Queen standing just behind her son and daughter. "Oh, freck. I think something's wrong.." he whispered furtively.

"No kidding..." Paco muttered, having noticed a nearby newspaper detailing in gruesome detail the fall of civilization to an alien plague.

Cisco blanched at the newspaper.

Neither of them were able to answer their father's text. They weren't in his dimension any longer.

***

Wells frowned as he realised neither of his twins had responded. Maybe they were just caught up in what they were doing, but he couldn't help worrying. He sent a quick text to Barry, asking his nephew if he'd seen either of his cousins.

Barry sent a quick message back that he hadn't. A few seconds later, he sent another text, asking if they'd Vibed somewhere and did he want him to contact Oliver or any of their other friends to see if they'd gone there.

Wells responded in the affirmative, trying not to panic too much. After all, maybe they had gone to Starling City and just hadn't checked their phones yet.

When Barry came racing into the lab ten minutes later, it wasn't with good news. "Oliver and Felicity haven't heard from either of them. I used that communicator to contact Gypsy and she hasn't heard from either of them either. She's going to contact Kara and get back to me..." Barry tried not to sound worried, but he'd also asked Caitlin to see if she could find their signatures doing a search and she hadn't been able to locate their specific patterns anywhere on Earth 1.

By this point, Wells had checked the cameras in the labs and he looked up at Barry, unable to hide his worry. "They both vibed a portal from here. I don't know what happens when two people with that ability create a portal to the same place together, but neither of them are answering their phones, so I believe something's gone wrong."

Barry frowned. "I'll see if Felicity can help us look. She's worked with Cisco enough times, she should be able to figure out the system and help Caitlin.... We'll get them back, Uncle Harry."

"I've called Dante. He's on his way here too." Wells didn't try calling his twins again; unless one or both of them opened another portal back, no call he made would reach them. He was very obviously worried about them.

Barry nodded, putting an arm around his uncle. There wasn't anything he could say to help. They just needed to locate his cousins.

***

Cisco swallowed at the evidence that they weren't in their own dimension. "So... working together powered us enough that we overshot our mark..." he muttered out of the side of his mouth, as he stared wide-eyed at Oliver, Thea, Diggle.... Pretty much all of Team Arrow was there, along with Moira. And a tiny Asian woman that he didn't recognize. "Uh... do... do you all know who I am?" he asked hesitantly, hoping that if he had an alter-ego in this Earth, it wasn't one bent on world domination and evil.

Paco just kept quiet. He'd not met Earth 1's version of Team Arrow yet, Earth 2's version of these people had never met him either, so he had no clue who anyone of them were.

Slade stepped forward, coming to the front of the team...of his team. The most telling difference was that this version of Slade had both of his eyes; and he seemed much more comfortable taking charge than the Slade from Earth 1 did. "You're from Star Labs." He frowned, looking between the two. "I wasn't aware you had a twin."

"So... you've heard of me, but we don't actually know each other?" Cisco focused on Slade, surprised that he was taking charge, but not entirely. Even though Oliver was in charge of Team Arrow on Earth 1, he still deferred to Slade on a lot of things. Maybe this Earth was the same. He ignored the twin comment. Until they figured out where they were, they couldn't afford to get sidetracked with 'family' history.

"You're talking like you're not from here." Slade sounded calm enough, but anyone who knew him well would know he was on his guard. How Cisco responded would trigger what he did next.

Cisco slumped. "We're not. We're really not. But I don't know how we got here, and I was just hoping you knew the me from here, because maybe between the three of us, we could figure it out; I mean, three Me's from three different Earths? We'd have to figure it out. Or get more confused. That's always a possibility, I guess..." He sighed loudly.

Paco just stared at his counter-part, mouth dropping open and eyes seeming to ask, _'Really?'_

Slade glanced towards the rest of the team but focused more specifically on Felicity. "Get hold of Star Labs, please. Ask if Cisco there knows anything about two of his lookalikes running around."

"Yes, sir!" Felicity quickly moved to the computers and pulled on her headphones, making the call.

Cisco blinked at that. His Felicity, while trusting Slade and liking the older man well enough, hadn't reached a point where she deferred to him or let him order her around. Heck. She barely let Oliver order her around and he was technically the leader. "Uh... a... are you in charge, then?" he asked hesitantly. He wasn't sure what the relationships were in this Earth, or who answered to who. But he didn't want to offend anyone.

"I make the final decisions and give the final orders," Slade answered. He frowned, studying Cisco's face. "That seems to surprise you."

"Well, no... but yes..." Cisco knew he was about to start babbling but was unable to stop himself from the verbal train-wreck about to happen. "Where I'm from, Oliver is in charge, but he obeys you, so I guess if you really wanted something to happen, you'd just tell him and he'd order it, which kinda makes you in charge behind the scenes and it's kinda this secret that everyone knows, except maybe Felicity because she don't follow anyone's orders. Even Oliver's, half the time. And how are you alive?" He finally focused on the biggest elephant in the room from his point of view, staring at Moira.

Paco literally face-palmed.

Slade took an almost unconscious step towards Oliver. "It sounds like there are a lot of differences in where you come from to here," he commented.

"Uh huh... I need to figure out how we got here." Cisco swallowed hard, giving Paco a pathetic whine. "Dad’s gonna blister us!"

Slade raised his eyebrows at overhearing that comment, but he didn't say anything, instead stepping over to Felicity. As he did so, he gently bumped shoulders with Oliver; who he couldn't imagine having any other relationship with.

Paco thwapped Cisco on the shoulder. "Get a grip, man...."

Felicity glanced up at Slade. "I got hold of Star Labs. They noticed a huge fluctuation in power here around the time they showed up but can't say for sure what caused it. They acted like I was off my rocker when I asked about twins."

"So, they have no idea what caused it?" Slade frowned. "Did they notice any other similar fluctuations?" He glanced towards Cisco and Paco. "What exactly did you do to bring yourselves here?"

"We vibed..." Cisco said, with a bit of confusion. "Your Francisco Ramon should have been able to explain that...."

"Vibed?" Slade frowned, a hint of confusion in his own tone. He glanced towards the others in the room, wondering if any of them had any ideas.

"Yeah... we focused and opened a portal and stepped through." Cisco paused. "Granted, we only figured to go a few miles to visit _our_ Oliver and friends and not jump dimensions...."

Paco nodded. "Yeah. Unless your Cisco developed a different ability. Or isn’t a meta."

"I haven't heard the word meta before now," Slade said. "Is that what you are?"

Cisco straightened. "You don't have metahumans? Star Labs didn’t explode and expose people to ...." He stopped, suddenly nervous.

Paco sighed. "Guess this means this Cisco can't help us."

"You said you opened a portal to get here in the first place," Moira said. "Can you do that again to get back to wherever you came from?"

"Yeah... but we need to know where in the dimensional multiverse we are to do it. Otherwise, we could just end up in another completely different Earth..." Cisco sighed.

"Felicity...do you know anyone who knows anything about the multiverse?" Slade looked towards her. "Maybe we could get Star Labs on a video call. See what they know."

"Will anyone be looking for you back home, where you're from?" Shado asked.

"Our father, Harrison Wells..." Paco figured the more information they had, the better they could help them.

"On it," Felicity said, calling again.

Slade moved a bit nearer to Felicity, so that he could give those at Star Labs a rundown on the situation before he brought Cisco and Paco over.

"There's a Harrison Wells at Star Labs," Shado said. "Do versions of each of us exist in your world?"

"Maybe not anymore," Moira said. She looked at Cisco. "You asked me how I was still alive. Are my children at least happy and healthy in your world?"

"They are now...they went through a lot, but they forged strong friendships and relationships with each other and others..." Cisco said. "Slade is Oliver's big brother. Diggle is too, kinda, but Slade and Oliver share an apartment. Diggle is married with a baby girl, so. And Thea lives with Walter. They don't consider him step anything... least that's what Felicity has told me...." He glanced at Shado, almost apologetically. "I've never met you... sorry."

Shado didn't look all that surprised by Cisco's comment. She did say, however, "There's a major difference in one of the relationships you've described."

Cisco blinked and looked around the room. "Is Walter not around?" he asked cluelessly.

Paco snorted. He suspected he knew the difference, but he didn’t say anything. He kinda liked that Cisco was so brilliant but sometimes clueless. It made up for the fact he wasn't quite as brilliant.

"That isn't quite the difference I mean," Shado answered, though she didn't elaborate.

Slade straightened up and nodded towards Cisco and Paco. "I'm not sure I can fully prepare someone for this, but they're as prepared as I can make them."

Oliver moved into Slade's space, something Cisco had seen before, so wasn't surprised. His eyes widened when Oliver kissed the other man full on the mouth though. "Well... that’s different..." he mumbled.

Paco bit his lip. "If we can just... figure out our dimensional position, we'll know exactly how much power is needed to get back. If we'd done this on our own instead of tandem, we'd be able to figure it out easy. Or if we'd done it deliberately, we could figure it out. But it was an accident and I'm not sure how much power total we used, so reversing the process...."

Slade wrapped his arms around Oliver and kissed him firmly in return, at the same time angling them enough to allow Cisco and Paco to view the video screen and be viewed in return.

On the screen, Wells' form showed, along with two other familiar figures - Caitlin and Cisco. Caitlin's eyes widened at the sight of two doppelgangers of her best friend. "So, the multiverse really does exist?"

"Yeah... surprise!" Cisco said nervously and gave a little wave.

Paco just shook his head. "How in the world are we the same person?" he muttered.

"It's nature versus nurture," Wells said. "You start out as the same person, but the experiences you go through shape you into different people." He paused. "What do you need from us?"

"If you can help us triangulate our position in the multiverse, we should be able to determine how much power we need to go home... " Cisco responded.

"You'll need to give us all the data you've got on it, then," Caitlin said. "Until you two showed up, the multiverse was just a theory. You're the first sign of proof."

"Of course!" Cisco moved closer and began spouting off information. "Have you built the particle accelerator, Dad?" Cisco asked Wells, before blushing dark. "I mean... Dr. Wells..."

Paco face palmed again.

Wells raised his eyebrows. "It sounds as if more than one thing is different where you're from," he said, before adding, "Yes. It has been built."

"But it didn't explode... so no one was exposed to the particles... so no one became metahumans..." Cisco began rambling again.

"Lots things are different," Paco acknowledged. "Dad is not going to be happy with us..." he said, in an aside to Cisco.

"No kidding. We'll be standing up to eat for the rest of the week... if we make it home..." Cisco was despondent.

On the other side of the screen, the members of Star Lab were working on the information they'd been given.

Wells frowned. "Considering your slip-up, I can only assume that the version of me in your world is your father. In which case, I feel safe in reassuring you that even though you'll both be in big trouble, he'll still be relieved to have you home. Where you belong."

"Thanks. I know that really... but it helps to hear. And I know we'll be in big trouble. We aren't supposed to vibe without letting him know where we're going so he can help if needed. We didn't do that." Cisco frowned. "I hate disappointing him."

"At least once the punishment is over, its completely over, clean slate. He'll forgive us..." Paco tried to reassure his brother.

Oliver wrinkled his nose. "How can he punish you? You're adults."

Slade, who had overheard Cisco's earlier slipup, wrapped his arms a bit more securely around Oliver's waist. "Spanking, same way I punish you. If I'm understanding correctly."

Oliver blushed; not at the fact two strangers knew Slade spanked him, but at the fact he hadn't figured it out on his own. "So, our Earths aren't completely different..." he said.

"We probably aren't that different at all, all current evidence aside," Paco said.

"That's probably a good thing..." Felicity said, as she walked up to the two young men. "Between Dr. Wells, Francisco and myself... I think we have those coordinates you need. Of course, we won't know if we're right until you open a portal, but...."

Cisco bit his lip uncertainly. "Dad is waiting, so I don't want to wait to try it. Still.... I'd like to get to know you all better. We have a way of contacting other dimensions. If I give you the instructions... maybe you can build the device. If not here, then at Star labs. We can contact you and let you know if we made it. Keep in touch. So, if you ever need our help or anything...."

"It’s a really cool gadget. We can sometimes connect without it, but since metas aren't here, we'd need the device..." Paco added.

Slade nodded. "Leave the instructions here. I'm sure between the two groups, someone will figure it out."

Cisco nodded. Taking a deep breath and looking at the coordinates Felicity had given, he looked at Paco. "You ready to try now? Or... Or do you think we should wait a little while?"

"They're going to worry worse the longer we take to get back... and they've got us all the information they are able to gather, so waiting isn't going to give us anything more to work with..." Paco commented.

"Unless we build the communication device and contact Dad before we vibe back. Make sure there isn't anything we haven't thought of. He'd know, if anyone would and could tell us; if we could talk to him before vibing again..." Cisco bit his lip uncertainly.

Felicity shifted. "Maybe... if you wanted to... we could take you to Star Labs and build that device and then you contact him. Seems like if anything goes wrong, it's safe to be there than here..." She glanced around her own team's headquarters.

Wells spoke up from the computer screen, adding his own input and insight into the mind of his own counterpart. "You're right. He'll worry more the longer you're gone. But if it means you getting home safely, he'd rather you take that extra time."

Cisco nodded. "Yeah. He'd want to make sure we've taken every precaution first. And I can't help but feel like contacting him and getting his input would be a huge precaution we should take..."

"Then... I guess we're going to Star Labs..." Paco agreed.

"I'll go with you!" Oliver said. He'd never been to Star Labs, but hearing Felicity talk about some of their innovations, he was interested.

Felicity wrinkled her nose at Oliver's quickly jumping in. "I'm definitely going...."

"I'm going to come as well." Slade stated the words like there wasn't any doubt that he would be accompanying his lover.

"If you send over the instructions, we'll start getting what we need for the device while you're on your way," Wells said.

Diggle glanced around at the remaining members of the team. "I guess we'll hold down the fort here. Unless there's anyone else who wants to go?"

"I'm curious about these other worlds," Shado said. "I'd like to see what happens. If that's okay." Plus, even though she wasn't romantically involved with either of them, she still considered Slade and Oliver her family. She preferred to be able to see them both while on missions.

Cisco wasn't going to argue with any of the people wanting to accompany Paco and him. The more people there were, the less chance he or Paco would accidently do something that would cause things to go completely wrong. "The more the merrier..." he said quietly.

Paco just shrugged.

Oliver grinned at Slade and Shado. "You think your world's version of me would want to have a chat sometime? I'm curious how he manages to 'stay in charge' when it's obvious to almost everyone that he isn't..." He grinned impishly at Cisco.

Cisco laughed. "He stays in charge because he and Slade are very careful that only those they trust implicitly know that Slade is really the one in charge. They both know how to keep their secrets. They're probably gonna be very irritated at me that I managed to spill those secrets to their counter-parts..." He winced at that envisioning being made to 'train' with both men as 'punishment' for not being able to keep his mouth shut.

"Since you babbling nervously seems to be part of your personality, they're probably used to you saying things that come into your head," Slade commented, draping his arm around Oliver's shoulders and brushing a kiss against the other man's lips.

Oliver sighed happily and leaned into Slade, opening up for the older man if he wanted to kiss deeper. "Your Oliver prolly won't mind, since technically, you've only told people who would know anyway... given who we are..." he said, in an aside.

"There is that..." Paco chuckled.

Cisco blushed but nodded. "Yeah. Out of all the Cisco's I've met so far, I'm the only babbler. It's unfair..." He pouted as he went to the computer screen to give Wells a list of all the components they'd need. As soon as he'd done that, everyone who was going, heading out to drive to Central City.

***

Barry was as worried as his Uncle Harry when Cisco and Paco disappeared. He needed to vent to someone and since everyone at Star Labs was already worried, he'd called Oliver so he could vent to his older friend without feeling guilty. Of course, Oliver had told Slade and the two of them had decided to come to Central City as a show of support. He didn't know what they could do to help but having them there was an emotional support. He smiled gratefully when they walked into the main lab area.

"Still no news?" Oliver asked Wells, his tone somber. He stayed close to Slade. Any time family or friends 'disappeared', it caused him to become more needy or clingy with his Koro.

Slade wrapped his arm around Oliver's waist, squeezing him gently against his side, as he waited for Wells' response.

In lieu of pacing, Wells was on his computer, tracking in case there were any anomalies that could indicate where his sons had gone. "Nothing," he answered, unable to hide the frustrated worry in his tone.

Dante leaned slightly on Wells' chair. "If they did end up on a different Earth, they're both smart enough to seek out people who could help them. Maybe even versions of the teams from here. They'll come home, Dad."

Barry was pacing, but at Dante's words, he stopped and nodded. "He's right, Uncle Harry. Cisco and Paco aren't stupid, even if they are impulsive. They'd hunt out people who could help them..."

Oliver nodded at that. "Who have you contacted about it? Do you have any of the Earths we're friendly with keeping an eye out for them?"

"Every single one of the Earths we know, I've got in touch with," Wells answered. "But there are a lot more out there. I'm using the communicator to try and reach out to those we haven't encountered yet, but it's like trying to find a needle in the dark."

Barry nodded at that. "We pretty much have to send a signal out and hope that one of the other Earths we haven't contacted yet also has a communicator that is able to pick up our signal. And then we have to hope that if they pick up the signal, they are able to understand it and respond."

Oliver frowned. "So basically, it's a crap shoot."

Barry nodded.

"It's the only thing I can try." Really, it was the only thing keeping Wells from losing his sanity. That and the fact that at least one of his sons was still at home. Before making this Earth his home, he'd felt things deeply, but rarely shown when he did. Now, he couldn't hide his worry and his fear.

"So, keep trying. I fully believe they'll come back..." Oliver said, as confidently as he could, wanting Wells to gain some bit of strength from them being there. He found himself leaning more heavily into Slade, his neediness growing. He forced himself to maintain control over himself, though; this wasn't about him, even if it was unsettling.

Slade responded by tightening his arm around Oliver's waist, drawing his little brother in closer and tighter against himself. He let his hand rest gently against his brother's upper back, fingers putting a light pressure on the nape of his neck; making it clear that, if Oliver needed to drop, he was there.

Oliver wasn't planning to slip, but Slade's supportive grip, making it clear he was safe to, caused him to relax enough that he did slip a little. He was with extended family. They could see him handled. They would understand. He let his head drop onto Slade's shoulder and he took the hand Slade wasn't using to 'scruff' him, sliding it slightly under his clothing so Slade was touching the bare skin where the small of his back and crest of his bottom met. Slade would decide if he moved his hand, or if he wanted to slide it lower or higher against bare skin.

Slade brushed a kiss against Oliver's neck, tightening his hold on his little brother. He let his hand slide a bit lower, gently but also possessively clasping Oliver's bottom.

Oliver relaxed at that. He was safe. Slade had hold of him and wouldn't let go, the possessive but gentle grip on the bare skin of his bottom told him that, so he didn't have to remain on alert. He could just be. And if Wells needed him, then he could do whatever action was needed. Right now, he'd just be there for their friends.

Barry noted where Slade's hand had ended up and smiled faintly. It was reassuring in its own way, seeing the older man 'controlling' his younger friend. As mixed up and confusing as this whole situation was, that was a constant he could focus on. Things would work themselves out. Everything would be set right again.

Slade stood quietly, doing nothing to indicate that he'd taken control of his little brother, but aware that other members of the group might be aware of it. He stayed still and quiet, holding onto Oliver, until...finally...the communicator crackled.

"Hello?" a very familiar voice came through. "This is Harrison Wells from Star Labs. Can anyone read me?"

"I read you." Wells spoke immediately and without hesitation into the comm. "Do you have my sons there?"

A few more seconds of static and then, "Dad! We're here! It worked, guys! Thanks so much for helping build this... hold on a sec and..." A bit more static and then finally, a picture popped into view of Cisco and Paco standing next to Harrison Wells, a third Cisco, as well as all the rest of team Flash. Though none of them were wearing their usual clothing and they all looked a bit shell-shocked at seeing their alternate selves.

Cisco noticed Oliver and Slade from the corner of his eye. "Hey! You both came! Wow. I don't know if I should be embarrassed I worried everyone enough that Team Arrow showed up, or if I should be flattered you all like me enough that you'd show up..." he babbled, until Paco elbowed him in the ribs. Clearing his throat and clearly blushing, he looked to the side. "Hey, you two want to meet your twins?"

Oliver widened his eyes as another version of himself moved into range of the communicator's viewscreen, another version of Slade beside him. The alternate Slade was just as possessive of that Oliver as his was of him, but it felt different somehow.

"Oliver, Slade... this is _MY_ Oliver and Slade. They're brothers," Cisco began, then turned to his own friends. "Ollie, Slade... this is Oliver and Slade from this Earth. I guess we can call it Earth 3? Or is it 4 now? Anyway, they're lovers. But other than that, I think everything else is really similar...." He shifted as a third person moved closer to the group he was introducing, the small Asian woman looking at the viewing screen curiously.

Oliver's breath caught in his throat. "Shado..." he whispered, in a guilt-filled, heartbroken tone. "I... I miss Shado..." he said furtively to Slade, suddenly feeling unable to control himself or his emotions and needing Slade to help.

Slade immediately wrapped his arms tightly around Oliver, keeping his hand in position on his brother's bottom and giving it a gentle squeeze.

On the other side of the screen, Shado's eyes softened and she moved more into view, letting her hand press against the screen. She didn't say anything, though, able to see that the emotions Oliver was experiencing were strong.

The Oliver standing next to Cisco could see how his counterpart was affected and could only guess that the worst had happened. He reached over and pulled Shado closer to him and Slade, hugging her to him and kissing the top of her head. She was like a sister to him. He couldn't imagine how hard it would be if she weren't there, so he could only sympathize with Earth 1's Oliver and Slade. "I'm sorry for your loss..." he said to the two men, shifting so he could lean more fully on his Slade.

E1's Oliver shivered and hid his face against the crook of Slade's neck. He didn't care that shifting into that position made it obvious to everyone that his brother had his hand down the back of his pants, squeezing his backside. He belonged to and with Slade and the affection was helping to keep him from losing control. He needed Slade to be in charge and he didn't care who saw. Not anymore, if he ever did.

Cisco cleared his throat. "We... Paco and I think we can vibe back home, Daddy..." he said to his father. "But considering how we went so badly off course the last time we thought we could do a simple vibe, we figured it might be a good idea to make sure those who are the smartest people in the room worked together and let us know if our plan will work...."

Paco nodded.

E1 Slade kissed the side of his Oliver's head and nodded to the counterpart of his little brother, but his main focus was on his Oliver. He gently scruffed the back of Oliver's neck and then guided his little brother from the room, heading to one of the empty offices.

"I'm so glad you're both safe." Wells' voice was hoarse with emotion. Even if he'd once been able to hide how scared he'd been, he didn't now. It was obvious just how much he'd worried over them both. He cleared his throat. "Let's work on getting you both back here, where you belong."

"Okay, Daddy..." Cisco worried, guilt clear in his voice, as he heard how worried and upset his father had been and still was.

Paco swallowed, looking just as guilty as his brother sounded.

They both moved so E3 Wells could converse with their father and figure out the best way to vibe back without accidently sending them to an entirely different Earth.

***

Oliver held onto Slade tightly as he was led from the room. He was holding on by a thread. He'd been unsettled by Cisco's disappearance, but he'd been handling that alright. Seeing Shado, though, had knocked his feet out from under him. He knew himself well enough to know that if Slade didn't step in and take over immediately, the high emotion he was feeling would spill over into behavior that was dangerous at the least and he didn't want to do that to his friends and family.

Slade didn't take his brother far, immediately heading into one of the empty offices. Closing the door safely behind them, he immediately began stripping Oliver of his clothes. As he did, he kept stroking or squeezing Oliver possessively, every action proving the word he uttered: " _Mine_."

Oliver only moved as much as was necessary for Slade to easily remove his clothes. As soon as he was naked, he was moving to cling to his brother again, needing to be held, touched, controlled. "Wanna go out and do something risky... wanna but trying not to cuz I know it'd be naughty..." he whimpered, admitting to Slade how he was fighting against himself.

Slade pressed a kiss to Oliver's neck and then, wordlessly, led his brother over to the chair. Taking a seat, he guided his brother across his lap and settled Oliver in place, legs apart to leave his inner thighs exposed. Using one hand to scruff Oliver, his other began to slowly, steadily, smack his little brother's bottom.

Oliver shivered at the control Slade took over him, relaxing as he began to feel safe and able to let go. "Yours, Koro..." he whispered softly, tears pooling in his eyes but not falling.

" _Mine_ , kid. _Mine_ , little brother." Slade wasn't using his full strength with the smacks, but they were hard enough to sting. He covered every inch, down to Oliver's thighs, twice, leaving the skin a light pink in colour before he paused to rub a bit and then start up again.

Oliver began to shake as the sting built up, the smacks reminding him over and over again that he belonged to Slade and what Slade said was law for him. "Can... can I go out and do what I was thinking of doing?" he asked, in a teary voice. Of course, he already knew the answer, but he wanted, needed, to hear Slade give him an order, even if the order was not to go out and do something risky just because he was missing Shado.

"No, kid," Slade replied, his voice calm, letting his hand begin to swat Oliver's inner thighs, turning them the same shade of pink as the rest of his bottom. "You are _not allowed_ to do that."

Oliver whimpered and turned his legs enough that his inner thighs were completely exposed to Slade's swatting hand. "I wanna... I wanna be naughty..." he admitted reluctantly. It wasn't that he truly wanted to disobey his brother and get into trouble, but he felt like he needed to just let go and not be in control of anything for a bit and he didn't understand why this situation had triggered such a need. He didn't know how to ask for what he really wanted, because he felt stupid for wanting it.

"I know this is hard for you, little brother." Slade's voice was very gentle. "So, here's what's going to happen. For right now, I'm going to spank you to the point that, when we join the others, you'll still be able to feel the sting and warmth and know that your brother, that your Koro, has you. When we get in the car to drive home, you'll strip completely naked so that I can touch and stroke you and, yes, even spank you if it seems like you need it. And when we're at home, you'll stay completely naked. And every hour until bedtime, I will take you back over my knee for a spanking, to make sure you remember who you belong to. Who you have to obey. You won't be able to sit down without feeling it."

Oliver shivered and moaned at the directions, but visibly relaxed and slumped over Slade's knee. "Yessir... belong to you, Koro. Have to obey you, no matter what..." he whispered. "Love you so much..." he added on at the end, needing to voice that as well. He hadn't told Shado nearly enough how he'd felt about her and now it was too late. He wasn't ever going to make that mistake with his Koro.

"I love you, kid." Slade squeezed the nape of Oliver's neck, even while he continued spanking with his other hand, pausing every so often to rub, but still making sure that the swats would be felt. "I love you so very much. You belong to me."

"Yours..." Oliver sniffled, the tears finally breaking free from his eyes and falling down his face. "... Always yours, Koro..." His bottom truly stung by this point and despite his need for what his brother was doing, he couldn't help but begin shifting slightly in response. The rubbing felt really good, though and made him feel less in the mood to disobey or be naughty and more in the mood to, "...Be your good boy...."

"My good boy," Slade agreed, starting to focus more swats to Oliver's sit spots and thighs, right where he'd feel it whenever he sat down. "And before bedtime, I'm going to give you a bath," he continued on with his plan. "When I take you out, you'll be going back over my knee for your warmup, this time on your bare, wet bottom. So that when we sleep, right through to morning, it'll remind you."

Oliver whimpered softly at that promise and slumped completely over Slade's lap, fully submitting. "Yessir..." he said, in a quiet voice, that was full of gratitude and relief. His brother was taking care of him in the way he needed most. He wasn't about to argue.

Slade slowed down the swats a bit, now rubbing after every single one. He continued scruffing Oliver with his other hand, feeling a faint hint of satisfaction at the warmth and redness of his little brother's bottom. It was the first step in what would be the whole day of making sure his brother never stopped feeling who he belonged to.

Oliver closed his eyes and just let himself feel his brother controlling him. He sighed softly at the gentle scruffing, his brother's hand causing the thin leather rope that held his necklace to rub against his neck. "Need to feel you own me, Koro... Thank you..." he whispered.

"I'll make sure you feel it all day," Slade promised, rubbing his brother's red, heated bottom. "When I dress you again to take you through to the others, you and I will be the only ones who know what your bottom looks and feels like under that suit. And every time you sit down, I'll know you're still feeling it."

Oliver shivered at the words. "Our secret..." He sounded happy at the idea. "...Is my bottom very red, Koro?" he asked curiously, his tears easing up at the contentment he was feeling from knowing Slade had him. "I want to imagine what it must look like, so I can think about how you colored it for me..." His tone was slightly teasing, but still more grateful than anything.

"Very red," Slade agreed, squeezing down one thigh possessively. "In fact, there's a mirror in here. I'll take you over there so you can see, before I put the suit back on you."

"Okay, Koro... I... I like seeing physical signs you own me." His hand moved to clasp the necklace Slade had made and placed around his neck.

Slade helped Oliver to stand and clasped his brother against his chest as he moved over to the full length mirror. His hands settled low down on Oliver's back, fingers resting lightly on his brother's bottom, showing the contrast between them and the reddened skin.

Oliver peered over his shoulder into the mirror, a tiny smile forming on his face when he saw his bright red bottom contrasted against his brothers hands. "It looks good, Koro. Perfect and right..." he whispered, before facing forward and nuzzling into Slade's shoulder. "Yours..." he said, in a needy, young tone.

"Mine." Slade kissed Oliver's neck. "I love you." He let his hands possessively squeeze each cheek.

Oliver let out a happy sigh as the squeezing reignited the sting. "Love you, Koro..." he said softly, happy and content to stay in Slade's arms while the older man fondled his bottom, for as long as Slade felt like rubbing and squeezing. It felt good and was a sign of being owned, after all.

Slade stayed like that for a few moments longer, stroking and squeezing his brother's bottom, and then began to dress Oliver. Once his brother was in his suit again, he gave Oliver's bottom another very possessive squeeze and then led him back through to the others, arm draped around Oliver's waist so that his fingers could rest lightly on his brother's bottom still.

Oliver smiled wanly at everyone as they entered the lab again. He didn't apologize for leaving earlier; he'd needed it and he wasn't going to apologize for needing. Quietly, he moved so that he could listen in on the discussion between the two Wells and all three Ciscos. He didn't try and hide the fact Slade was very possessively cupping his bottom. He was proud of the fact he was owned and the people he was with knew who he belonged to, so it was no issue to him for Slade to be as handsy as he wanted.

E3 Oliver saw the way the two were standing and knew immediately what had occurred. He slanted his head and then gave both men a tiny smile, even as he shifted closer to his Slade.

E3 Slade also saw and had a very good idea of what had occurred. His arm shifted around his own Oliver's waist, sliding down so that his palm was resting against his lover's bottom, giving it a possessive squeeze.

Feeling the squeeze, E3 Oliver turned his body toward his lover and nuzzled against the other man's neck before whispering, "Show them they aren't alone, sir?" into his lover's ear, a hopeful note to it. E3 Oliver was very open with his needs in his relationship to Slade and it wasn't the first time he'd asked his mate to spank him in front of people. It was the first time he'd asked to be spanked in front of strangers, but then again... these where them from another Earth. He suspected they'd understand and approve.

In response, E3 Slade rubbed Oliver's bottom and then led him over to one of the chairs in Star Labs. He sat down and pulled his lover across his lap, giving Oliver's backside a few firm rubs and pats through the suit before he tugged it free of his lover's body, baring Oliver's bottom.

Cisco had been in the middle of asking his father if he thought they had all the information and plan necessary for them to come home when he saw what was occurring in the corner of his eye. He blinked, then looked at Shado uncertainly. Was this normal behavior? Yeah, he knew Oliver and Slade had a bit of a 'power imbalance' relationship, but his Oliver and Slade had never gone out of their way to show everyone.

Paco didn't bother looking to Shado for confirmation. He just watched E3 Oliver and Slade, unabashedly, his mouth dropped open.

E3 Barry didn't seem surprised. Apparently, this Slade and Oliver were so open with their relationship, it had made the news, so even though the Star Labs crew of E3 had just met the Arrow team that day, they knew of the relationship.

Everyone on E1 was in position to see and watch as well.

Wells paused at the sight of E3 Slade and Oliver in that position, but as his counterpart on E3 didn't seem to find it unusual, he motioned for Cisco to finish his question.

Shado just gave Cisco a reassuring smile and shifted so that she had a better view.

E3 Slade took his time, rubbing, stroking and squeezing Oliver's backside and down his thighs, until his lover's body was pink just from the affection alone. Then, he delivered the first firm smack, snapping his wrist just before impact and then rubbing before he did the same on the other side of his Oliver's bottom.

Cisco swallowed hard. Unlike Oliver, he didn't find the position of being over his father's knee being spanked a comforting position. It usually meant he'd screwed up badly and disappointed the other man. Seeing E3's Oliver get his butt roasted, _even if he wanted it_ , only reminded Cisco that he'd _royally_ messed up this time and likely had a spanking coming his way when they were finally home. Wincing, he turned back to his father and asked, "Do we have enough information and plans now? Do you think it's safe to attempt to come home the way we worked out?" His question was to both Wells, but he looked at his father, since that was the Wells he'd be obeying.

E1 Oliver's eyes were riveted on his counterpart's bottom, watching as his counterpart's Slade swatted and rubbed, turning the skin of his bottom bright red to crimson. He swallowed hard and felt himself slipping down just a bit, as watching E3's Oliver be spanked was almost like watching himself be spanked, something he couldn't normally do, and it left him feeling small and clingy and needy and _completely_ in Slade's control.

Wells looked at both his sons as he answered, "It doesn't seem like there's anything that could go wrong now. If there was, it would be so minute that there'd be no way to prepare for it. But I don't need to tell you both that, if something does go wrong, you need to do exactly what you just did...do I? Seek out the people who can help you get home.  _Back to me_ ."

E1 Slade kept his arm in place around Oliver's waist, stroking gently over his little brother's bottom and watching as his brother's counterpart had his own backside reddened.

E3 Slade paid careful attention to his lover, making sure the swats were at the level Oliver could tolerate and didn't push him too far over the line between pain and pleasure.

"No, sir!" Both Paco and Cisco answered in tandem, before Paco finished, "If anything happens, we'll seek out wherever we end up’s version of you."

They both grinned at E3 Wells.

E3 Oliver was moaning softly. It felt so good being handled by his mate. It didn't take long at all before he was fully aroused. He grasped at the front chest pocket of his uniform for the item he always carried with him for moments like this and, with a shivery whine, put his hand behind his back to hand it to his lover. It was a condom, so Slade could 'cover' Oliver. Then, when Oliver came, it would keep the mess from soiling Slade's clothing or making a mess on the floor for someone else to have to clean up.

E1 Oliver whined softly and pressed closer to his brother.

"Good," Wells said firmly. "Then there isn't anything left to do but try."

"We've looked at all the potential problems and figured out how to deal with them," E3 Wells said. "It's the moment of truth now."

E3 Slade took the condom and placed it on his lover, then resumed the smacking and the stroking.

E1 Slade tightened his hold on his brother, kissing Oliver's head.

Cisco didn't know how he managed to concentrate on vibing, with what was going on in the background; it was very distracting. His need to get home to his father helped him concentrate and it took very little time, once they began the process, for he and Paco to open a portal. Taking Paco's hand and turning to face E3 Wells, wanting to thank him before stepping through in case they did end up somewhere else, he said, "Thank you so much for your help. All of you." He spoke the last words slightly louder to the room at large, including Oliver and Slade who, despite Oliver being seconds from release, both heard and acknowledged him. As he and Paco stepped through the portal, he could hear Oliver's long, drawn out whimper as he came... the sound of which dimmed as the portal closed behind them, but they could still hear it over the communication device. He glanced toward the device just in time to see Oliver slump limply over Slade's lap, a look of slack relief on his face.

"We did it!" Paco yanked his hand out of Cisco's and immediately hugged their father, then hugged Dante so that Cisco could hug their father.

E1 Oliver whimpered softly and shifted, letting his head fall onto Slade's shoulder.

Wells hugged both his sons tightly, the tightness of his embrace betraying just how worried and scared he'd been for both of them.

Slade kissed his brother's head and just held onto him, touching and stroking. He noticed E3 Slade doing similar to his Oliver, bringing him down.

Cisco and Paco both held onto their father as tightly as possible, pulling Dante into the four-way hug.

Barry slumped in relief at seeing his cousins back home in his uncle's arms, where they belonged. Walking to the communication device, he looked through to E3 Wells and his team. In the background, he could see Slade helping Oliver up, the younger man disposing of the condom and then returning to his lover's side so he could be redressed. He showed no care in the world about the fact he was walking around naked in front of everyone, so Barry shrugged it off as an eccentricity of the E3 Oliver and Slade. They probably thought members of the E1 group were a bit odd, so.... Clearing his throat, he said, "Thank you for taking care of my cousins and helping them get home. If there is ever anything at all we can do for any of you, please don't hesitate to contact us. You have the means to do so now...."

Oliver nodded his agreement to what Barry was saying, making sure E3 Shado saw him. He couldn't help his own Shado, but he'd do whatever was necessary if any other Shado needed his help. He knew Slade would too. He relaxed in his brother's arms, content in the knowledge that he'd be getting another spanking within the hour.

Cisco finally pulled back from Wells and whispered, "I... I know I'm in trouble, Daddy. Can we go home and get my punishment out of the way so I can just be with you?"

Paco swallowed and waited to hear what Wells said, since he wanted to ask the same thing.

"We'll stay in touch," E3 Slade promised. "And who knows? We might even figure out dimension hopping from here without the use of storms or metas."

Shado smiled at E1 Slade and Oliver and lifted her hand. "I know we'll see each other again, but I'm glad we got the chance to meet, however briefly."

Wells looked at both his wayward sons and nodded. "I don't want either of you opening a portal again yet, though, so I'll drive us back home."

Cisco nodded at that. "Yessir," he whispered softly, before turning back to the screen. "Thank you again, so much, for your help. I'll talk to you again at some point, I'm sure..." He smiled, before leaning into his father so that Wells could lead them out and to the car.

Barry gave one last smile to the E3 members and shut down the communication. Now, it was just E1 Teams Flash and Arrow. "I don't know about you all, but... I think I need to go home and be with my wife..." he said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "I'll see you all tomorrow. Thanks for coming, Ollie... Slade. Having you both here helped a lot, even if there wasn't much that any of us could do." He smiled crookedly.

Wells paused just long enough to add his own thanks to Barry's and then guided his sons out of the labs and to his car, keeping in contact with all three of them.

"Of course," Slade replied soberly. "We're family. We'd always come, even if it just for support."

Barry grinned at that. "Yeah. Been family since Ollie shot me in the back while training me. Apparently, he got his training methods from you?" He chuckled.

Oliver rolled his eyes and smiled at the younger man. "If you couldn't run fast enough to escape the arrows, you weren't trying hard enough..." he teased gently.

"I concur. No reason for the arrows to hit you if you're running at full speed." Slade still had his arm around Oliver's waist, but it was more just affection than outright possessiveness. After all, his brother knew what the rest of the day would entail.

Barry rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out playfully. "Fine... fine... you win..." He laughed. "I'm gonna head home. You all are welcome to stay here for a bit if you want. Maybe we can meet up for lunch some time next week?"

Oliver smiled. "That sounds good. What do you think, Koro?" he asked deferentially. He was in the frame of mind to let Slade have complete control in public and not just private. And Barry was family, after all.

Slade nodded. "I think that would be a good idea. We can chat a bit about these other worlds. Maybe there are more we can reach out to, just in case we have a repeat of today's events."

Barry nodded. "Plus... as often as we've had to save the world from people or things that shouldn't have been here... having some help from outside this dimension isn't a bad idea." He smiled again. "I'll see you later, though. Gonna go meet up with Iris." He sped off.

Oliver looked around the now deserted lab, Caitlin having left shortly after Wells and his sons had. "Guess we can go home now too, Koro..." he said, before glancing at his watch as surreptitiously as possible. It was only five minutes before the first hour was up.

"I think going home can wait until after your hourly trip over my knee," Slade commented, having also noticed the time.

Oliver smiled shyly and looked around the empty lab before stepping closer to Slade. "Yessir. Lead me where you want me..." he said softly.

Slade wrapped his arms possessively around Oliver's waist and, since there was no one there now, he just led his little brother over to one of the empty chairs. Taking a seat, he stripped Oliver and then draped his little brother over his lap.

Oliver shivered at being maneuvered in such a way, immediately slumping over Slade's knee in submission. He wanted this too much to even pretend to fight it. He was accepting it wholeheartedly. "Wanna be red for you, Koro..." he admitted, with a bashful whisper.

Slade rubbed his hand over Oliver's bottom, giving a couple of possessive squeezes. "I'll keep you at that all day," he promised, before lifting his hand and bringing it down firmly. He delivered a matching smack and then another pair before pausing to rub.

"That's good..." Oliver mumbled quietly, immediately beginning to fall into a submissive, complacent mindset. It was already beginning to sting and he let out a happy little chirp at the fact.

Slade didn't smack as firmly as he had earlier, even though he made sure the swats were enough to sting. He kept his grip on his brother tight, pausing periodically to rub between swats.

Oliver just lay limp and accepting, not fighting. He _wanted_ this. He wanted it badly, so he didn't want to do anything that would make it difficult for Slade to continue. He trusted his brother and knew Slade would stop when he'd reached the needed level. Still, it really did sting and while Oliver wanted to stay still, his body wasn't quite as ready to give in. He shifted and wiggled as the sting built; not moving his bottom out of smacking range, but just wiggling in general. The sounds he made were a pleased whine.

Slade gently scruffed the nape of his little brother's neck. "I've got you, kid," he promised. "I love you. I doubt there's a single version of me out there who doesn't." He swatted for two full circuits, enough to warm Oliver's bottom and bring it back to a shade of red, and then began to rub.

Oliver couldn't stop the giggle at those words. "Yeah... apparently. Even if the love is slightly different, it's there..." He moaned softly as Slade rubbed.

"You're my whole world, kid," Slade promised. He gathered Oliver into his arms, hugging him tightly.

"That makes me feel good... cuz you're my whole world..." Oliver said quietly, wrapping his arms around Slade just as tightly and nuzzling against his neck. His bottom was stinging pleasantly, so he could imagine that it must be a nice warm red color. "Like being under your control so you can spank me and then feel and see how red you've made me..." he admitted in a whisper. It was still hard sometimes, to admit how much he needed and wanted what Slade gave him, but it was becoming a little easier.

Slade kissed his cheek, murmuring softly, "You're always under my control, kid. Even when we have to pretend otherwise to keep you safe." He tightened his embrace around Oliver. "I'm going to take you home now, where I can continue making you red."

"Okay, Koro... I want that... want it a lot..." Oliver admitted, kissing Slade back. He didn't move from where he stood. Unless Slade told him to get dressed, he would stay where he was and either let Slade dress him or, if Slade thought it appropriate, he'd walk to the car naked. Slade had said that he wanted Oliver naked on the way home, after all and everyone else was gone for the day. He waited for orders from his big brother.

Slade picked up the suit and dressed his brother, just in case there'd be anyone outside who might see Oliver in a vulnerable state. Letting his hand rest possessively on Oliver's bottom, he guided his brother outside to their car.

Oliver was grinning as they walked to the car. Feeling his brother's hand on his freshly spanked, stinging bottom helped him feel secure and wanted. He truly _did_ belong to his Koro. When they reached the car, Oliver waited until Slade had opened the door and helped him inside, buckling him up and closing the door. Once his brother was also in the car and buckled up, turning the car on, he asked, "Do you want me to undress now, Koro?"

"Yes. And then I want you to put the seat down and turn over, so I have full access to you," Slade directed, reaching out and stroking his brother's cheek.

Oliver slanted his face into Slade's hand and then quickly undressed, folding his clothing neatly and putting it on the back seat. He didn't try and hide any part of his body, letting Slade examine him as he was folding the clothes. His brother always liked to make sure he didn't have any wounds that had been missed and he'd got used to having the older man peruse his naked form. Once everything was off, folded and on the back seat, he carefully lowered the back of his seat so he was laying horizontal, then he very carefully turned over so his still red bottom was within easy reach. "Love you, Koro..." he whispered.

"I love you, kid. Nothing will ever change that. You belong to me." Slade started driving, reaching out to run his hand over Oliver's neck, back, down over his bottom and thighs.

"All of me is forever yours..." Oliver said, in a contented voice. His eyes were half-closed as he focused on his brother's touch.

"Every part of you," Slade murmured, still stroking and caressing.

"Every part forever and ever and ever..." Oliver was slipping, feeling safe, knowing they had at least an hour drive before they reached home. Feeling his brother's hand possessively rubbing and squeezing, it was easy to let go. He was focused on the touch and on Slade's voice.

***

Dante had ended up offering to drive them back home, since that then meant their father could stay in the back with the twins and reassure himself further that both Cisco and Paco were safe.

It didn't take long for them to reach home, Wells making sure both of his twins were within touching distance, so he knew they were both safe and home, with him.

Cisco didn't say anything until they were in the apartment. At that point, he finally spoke. "Thanks, Dante. Thanks for helping dad and being there when we weren't." He turned toward his father. "I'm sorry, daddy. We weren't trying to jump dimensions. It was an accident. We... we were trying to tandem jump to visit Oliver and Slade in Starling City and... well... we overpowered. We would never have gone through if we'd known we'd opened a portal to another dimension. We didn't mean to worry and upset you...."

Paco swallowed. "We didn't mean to worry or upset either of you..." He included Dante in the explanation. He could tell their actions had distressed their brother.

Dante shook his head. "I can't vibe, but it seems to me that you shouldn't have been trying something new like that without Dad, at the very least."

"You left your vibe glasses behind," Wells said quietly. "We've discussed several times how important it is to keep them when you're vibing. You could have been home sooner if you'd had them."

Cisco looked down, ashamed. "I figured we were going someplace I knew and... wanted to see how we did vibing together. I was afraid wearing my glasses would put us off balance... I shouldn't have made a decision like that. Especially when we were trying something new and hadn't got your permission or help...." He nodded at Dante, acknowledging what his other brother had said.

Paca grimaced. "We made bad decisions all around really. We're just lucky Earth 3's team Arrow are still the good guys, because that enabled us to immediately get help. If they'd been the bad guys... who knows what would have happened?"

"And that's exactly why you don't do this." Wells' voice was heavy with disappointment. "If you'd ended up somewhere else, you might not have found your way home. At least not for a very long time. This isn't much different to that time you vibed to Russia, Cisco."

"I know, daddy. I honestly didn't think it would go awry..." Cisco tried to explain, hating the disappointment as much as he hated the worry. "I've vibed to visit Oliver and Felicity so many times before, I figured there was no way I could mess it up. That's why we picked there as our destination. But I didn't count on what might happen if we overpowered the vibe and that... We didn't plan to do anything wrong. It wasn't deliberate. But it was still wrong. I'm sorry..." he apologized, his voice dropping and his gaze falling to the floor. Wells was right. It was like when he vibed into Russia. Maybe not exactly like it, but alike enough that he should have had second thoughts before carrying out his idea.

"It was just as much my fault... I talked him into it when he seemed like he was going to back off of the idea," Paco admitted softly. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry too."

"I believe you're both sorry and that neither of you intended anything like this to happen," Wells said. "But it did happen. And it shouldn't have had to. You both should have told me what you planned to do, so I could make sure it was safe. So, I could make sure I didn't risk losing either of you." A slightly hoarse note crept into his voice.

Cisco swallowed hard and nodded. "Yessir. We should have. And we didn't. And no amount of sorry can change that fact..." he said, in a tiny voice.

Paco, realizing what Cisco had realized at the same time as his brother, asked, in just as tiny a voice. "Do you want us both in the room with you, or should I wait in my room till you are ready for me?"

"I want both of you in the room with me." On another occasion, Wells probably would have made sure there was privacy. Right now, he just wanted to keep his eyes on both of his sons.

"I'm gonna head out, Dad. Grab some pizza or something for dinner," Dante said, waiting long enough for an acknowledgement and hug from Wells before he left.

Cisco nodded again, waiting for Wells to take him and his twin by the arm and lead them into his room. As soon as they were in the room, he asked hesitantly, "Should I just undress? So, you don't have to worry with pulling everything down?"

Paco winced, but waited for the answer.

Wells nodded. "It means I can make sure there are no injuries either of you haven't told me about."

Paco looked up at that. "We weren't in any fights. We didn't even trip while we were over there..." he said, to reassure his father. He still began taking off all his clothing, though. He doubted his reassurances would do much. Wells needed to see with his own eyes.

Cisco finished undressing more quickly than Paco, folding his clothes and setting them on the nearby dresser. "Should I stand in the corner, daddy, or are you going to spank me first?" he asked quietly.

Wells moved over to begin checking over Cisco, reassuring himself that there were no obvious injuries. He then drew Cisco into a tight hug, holding him close for a few moments before leading him to one of the corners, turning him to face it.

Cisco hugged his father back as tightly as he could. "I love you, daddy," he whispered, then stood in the corner where he'd been placed, not moving from it.

Paco finished undressing and folded his clothes neatly, putting them by Cisco's. He then waited quietly while his father checked over his brother.

Wells moved over to begin checking Paco, just as thoroughly as he'd checked over Cisco.

"You... you'll forgive us, won't you? For being idiots?" Paco asked, in a worried tone.

"I'd _always_ forgive you." Satisfied that Paco was uninjured too, Wells tugged him into a tight embrace. "But next time, I want you to remember to keep me in the loop." He guided Paco over to the bed and sat down, drawing his son across his lap.

"Yessir... I'll do my best to remember. Don't want to be taken from you..." Paco whispered, before holding tightly to his father’s leg.

Wells wrapped his arm securely around Paco's waist, drawing his son tight against his stomach, and then lifted his hand, bringing it down in the first firm smack that he then repeated.

Pack's quick intake of breath when the first swat landed was soon followed by a tiny whimper at the second smack. He didn't try and move away, though. He never wanted to hear that tone of disappointed worry in his father's voice ever again. If a sore backside helped him never to put that tone in his voice again, he'd willingly take it.

Wells settled into a pattern of swats down to Paco's thighs before he started over from the top. Midway through the second circuit, he began to speak. "You only just came into my life, Paco. I can't lose you. What happened today didn't need to happen. It _shouldn't_ have happened."

"No, sir... it shouldn't have...I'm sorry..." Paco couldn’t help but squirm from the swats, they stung! What stung worse was knowing he needn't be in this position.

"I thought I'd lost you." Completing the second circuit, Wells began a third, going a fraction harder and faster. "I couldn't get hold of either of you. Until you made contact, I was halfway convinced that the worst had happened." More than halfway, if he was completely honest.

"It... we didnt mean... I'm sorry, daddy!" Paco choked out, before slumping over his father's lap and crying hard.

Wells finished with a final flurry of swats to Paco's sit spots and thighs and then wasted no time in gathering his son into his arms, hugging him tightly and kissing the top of his head.

Paco clung to Wells, trying to convey without words how sorry he was and how much he loved his father. He was crying too hard to speak vocally.

Kissing his hair, Wells hugged his son tighter, murmuring words of love and forgiveness in a quiet, calm, reassuring voice.

Eventually, his father's constant reassurances and love helped Paco calm. "I love you, dad..." he whispered, his voice rough and raw.

"I love you." Wells kissed Paco's cheek, stroking down his son's hair and back.

Paco snuggled close, "I'm so glad to be home with you."

"I'm glad of that, too." Wells kissed his son's head and cuddled Paco a bit tighter, still gently and soothingly stroking his hair and down his back.

Paco snuggled a bit more before sniffling, "What do you want me to do now, daddy?"

"You're going to take your brother's place in the corner." Wells kissed Paco's cheek and then helped his son to stand so he could guide him towards Cisco. He placed Paco in the corner after hugging him one more time and then drew Cisco out, hugging him just as tightly.

It had been difficult, hearing Paco punished. He'd lived with his father's rules a lot longer and he should have thought before they acted and been a good example. He gave Wells a sad look. "I'm sorry..."

"I know. I still love you. And I forgive you." Wells led Cisco over to the bed and sat down, gently drawing his son across his lap.

Cisco immediately reached down and grabbed his father's leg, gripping tightly.

Wells rubbed Cisco's back for a few moments and then lifted his hand, bringing it down in the first firm swat that he then repeated.

Cisco swallowed hard as the first swat landed, his fingers clenching around his father's leg. He expected this would be a hard spanking, since he'd done this exact same mistake before. He only hoped he could handle it maturely and not fight his father.

Wells delivered the hard, stinging swats down to Cisco's thighs and then began again from the top. "How many times do we have to revisit this, son? How many times until you remember that it's _not acceptable_ to risk yourself?"

"It wasn't deliberate! I didn't know it was dangerous until... until it was too late!" Cisco whimpered softly, beginning to shift as a stinging, burning ache covered his backside.

"You left your glasses behind, son." Beginning a third circuit of swats, Wells began to swat harder and faster. "You decided to try out something new without letting me know, so I could make sure you were safe. So that I didn't _lose_ you."

"I know!" Cisco sobbed. "I didn't mean to be dangerous but didn't think. Didn't think I needed the glasses. Didn't think about needing to let you know. Was so wrong. So sorry!" He choked on his tears before falling limp over Wells' knee, sobbing.

It was hard, so hard, but Wells forced himself to land a final flurry of swats to Cisco's sit spots and thighs before he stopped and gently tugged his son into a close, tight embrace.

The final flurry hurt the worst, because he'd given up by that point, just accepting what his father did. He deserved it, after all. As soon as Wells had tugged him up into his arms, however, he was latching onto the older man with a desperate grip. "Love you, daddy..." he blubbered. "So, so sorry...."

Wells cuddled Cisco tightly, kissing the top of his head and holding on. "I love you so very much," he whispered. "I can't lose you, son."

Cisco wasn't able to stop crying. He stopped sobbing loudly, but he continued to cry, body silently shaking. He'd been so afraid he'd never make it home. The fear didn't want to let go of him. He'd been so stupid to not use his glasses. They were what enabled him to focus his vibe so he reached the correct dimensions and times. Without them, he could do short jaunts around home, but more than that was risky. He'd known that. Just because he hadn't intended to go far didn't make him safe; not when he was joining his vibing power with his brother. They both could have been lost because of his stupid pride.

Hugging Cisco tightly, Wells spoke soft, soothing words of love and forgiveness into his ear, stroking his hair and over his back. He told Cisco how important his son was; how much he needed, wanted and loved him.

Wells' words helped ease Cisco's worry that his father was still upset at him. He believed his words. But they also had the effect of him feeling even more guilty and stupid. He knew if he'd been lost, it would have hurt Wells badly. And that same vague anxious fear wouldn't leave him. He continued to shake as if freezing, even though it wasn't cold he felt. He continued to cling to his father, crying, every few seconds saying something almost unintelligible, it was so soft and low pitched.

"I've got you." Wells whispered the words to his son, while reaching out and picking up one of the blankets. He carefully wrapped it around Cisco, settling it so that he was still holding his son underneath the fabric, worried about how his son was reacting.

Cisco shivered in his father's arms, the possible consequences and the close call making him unable to be anything but needy.

Paco had glanced over his shoulder and realized what was happening. Hesitantly, he said, "It was a really close call... and he blamed himself...." He wanted to join them but stayed in the corner.

Wells wrapped one arm tighter around Cisco and held his other arm out to Paco. "You both made it home safely. You did the best thing you could do under the circumstances. You found a version of me that you could get to send you home. _Back to me_."

Paco immediately moved into Wells' embrace, wrapping his arms around his brother and father. "Daddy's right, Cisco... yeah... we _both_ messed up bad. But after, we did everything right, the way he would want. We looked for him in the other dimension and got help... we're safe now. You don't have to be afraid...."

"I've got you both," Wells promised, cuddling both of his sons. "You made a mistake. An error in judgement. One that you've been punished and forgiven for."

Cisco was listening, even if he wasn't speaking. He heard his family's words and knowing he was forgiven and knowing he was safe at home, feeling his father (and brother) holding him, finally calmed him. "We're safe at home..." he finally whispered.

"You're safe at home," Wells agreed. "You're here, with me. With the rest of our family. Not lost. You're loved. Safe. Forgiven."

"I love you, daddy..." Cisco whispered hoarsely, holding tightly.

Paco smiled at the fact his brother was finally calming down. "Maybe we can stay together. No more vibing for a bit. Just be together?" he asked hopefully.

"Just being together as a family." Wells nodded. "And not only that, but I want you both to stick close to me. At night too. The bed's big enough."

Paco pulled back and gave Wells a questioning look, but Cisco didn't seem surprised by the comment and actually relaxed further at the words. "You want us to be by you all the time? For how long?" he finally asked.

"Until further notice," Wells answered. "It's not a punishment. It's needing to keep both of you close."

"Yessir. I think we both need to be close..." Paco answered for both of them. It was obvious in the way Cisco continued to snuggle that he needed it. "Would you like me to order in food?"

"I think Dante was going to pick some up," Wells answered. "I'll send a message to tell him that he can come home."

Paco nodded. "May I get cleaned up a bit?" he asked quietly.

"Of course," Wells answered.

Paco went to clean up, then brought a wet washcloth back so Wells could clean Cisco up. Dante arrived soon after and they moved into the kitchen to eat, beginning their evening together.

****

Oliver was beginning to lose track of time as they drove home. Had they been in the car five minutes? Had they been in the car fifty-five minutes and were almost home? He had no clue. His attention was fully on his Koro.

Slade kept touching and stroking, running his hands over Oliver's neck, shoulders and back; down his bottom and thighs. Every so often, he'd give a gentle swat.

Oliver looked up at Slade with glazed, adoring eyes. He never felt safer than when the older man had him and took control. Especially when he fell into a state of self-distrust and blame, like usually happened when he thought of Shado dying. If Slade could still love him and want him and be willing to protect and take care of him after that? Then it gave him hope that he wasn't as bad as his feelings told him he was. It would get better. He focused on Slade's hands and soon, between his neediness and the sensitivity caused by the constant affection, he was dropped.

Slade kept up the affection and control through the journey back home. When they reached the apartment, he gently called to Oliver, stroking his brother's cheek.

"Mmm... are we home, Koro?" Oliver asked in a muzzy voice, almost as if he'd just woken up.

"We are." Slade's voice was calm and very gentle. "I'm going to dress you just long enough to get you inside." Giving action to words, he began to do just that.

"Yessir..." Oliver mumbled, leaving his limbs loose and pliant so that Slade could dress him easier. He always found it a little difficult to be 'awake' when he'd 'dropped' for a longer period of time. As soon as he was dressed, he gave Slade a crooked smile. "Love you, Koro...."

"I love you. So very much, little brother." Slade wrapped his arms tight around Oliver, kissing his cheek, before he guided his brother out of the car.

Oliver leaned on his brother heavily, his head on Slade's shoulder. He knew the neighbors probably thought he was sick again; it seemed he was always needing to lean on Slade for one reason or another and he expected that the nice little old lady that lived across the hall would be knocking on the door with chicken soup later. He couldn't help but giggle slightly at the thought.

Slade smiled as he heard his brother laugh. "What's funny?" he murmured, brushing a kiss over Oliver's forehead.

"Mrs. Krakowlski is gonna be bringing us soup again..." Oliver said softly, his mirth clear in his voice.

"She means well. Just wants to make sure you're taken care of." Slade guided his brother to their apartment. He expected Sebastian would be there by now, but his son had quickly grown used to witnessing Oliver's needs, so he wasn't worried.

Oliver nodded his head against Slade's shoulder. "She wants to take care of you too..." he said to his brother. "She told me you remind her of her late son...." He followed Slade into the apartment, standing in 'his' spot while his brother closed and locked the door.

He gave Sebastian a tiny wave when he noticed the other man sitting on the couch reading. He was a lot more reserved and 'submissive' than Sebastian was used to seeing when first entering their home, though. Sebastian's eyes widened slightly, and he darted a glance to Slade. "He okay?" he asked softly.

Slade nodded. "I've made a few promises to him I'm going to keep. You don't have to stay if it makes you uncomfortable." He smiled reassuringly at his son and then turned to Oliver, reaching out to strip his brother.

Sebastian shrugged. "As long as both of you are okay, I'm not uncomfortable. I like watching you take care of him."

Oliver smiled crookedly at that but didn't say anything.

Slade's smile to his son was warm as he gently guided Oliver, now stripped naked, towards the couch. He sat down and gently drew his brother across his lap.

Oliver let out a tiny sigh as he was positioned.

"What prompted this? Not that it's surprising, but he's usually not this far down when it happens," Sebastian observed.

Slade rubbed down over Oliver's back and bottom, giving it a light swat as he answered Sebastian. "Cisco and Paco managed to send themselves to another version of Earth. While getting back to their father, the teams there made contact with us. There was someone there who we were both very close to in the past, who unfortunately didn't make it with us."

Sebastian frowned sadly in sympathy. "So, he needed you to take over. I get it." He watched silently as Slade slowly turned his uncle's bottom a darker shade of pink. The look on Oliver's face was accepting and peaceful, though. He was past the sting, indicating Slade had been handling him for a while now, and was in that stage between not handling the sting and dropping. Sometimes, Oliver would beg in this stage, but this time, he wasn't begging. He was limp and accepting, leaving his entire body and life, without question or any input, in Slade's hands. Sebastian swallowed hard. "He trusts so deeply," he whispered, lost in awe.

Oliver heard, but didn't react. He did trust Slade deeply; and Sebastian, too, or he wouldn't be comfortable with him watching. He lay loose limbed over his Koro's knee and felt as his backside was slowly, lovingly painted red by his brother's hand. Tears pooled in his eyes, sliding down his face. But he didn't try and stop them. It did sting, hurt, but that was what he needed. It meant his Koro had him and was in charge. And that meant safety and protection and love. Not much helped him feel all three at the same time. But his brother taking over did. He knew Slade would only 'punish' as far as he needed to help Oliver. No further. And he would be careful not to harm. And when he'd decided Oliver had received enough of his control, he'd flip him over so he was sitting on his sore bottom on his lap and hold him close and tight so Oliver could snuggle while being reminded who had him and was in charge. Oliver liked that as much as the spanking, especially if his bottom was red enough to sting the entire time he was sat on Slade's lap.

Sebastian watched, entranced, for a moment as Slade's hand continued to squeeze, rub and smack the sensitive flesh of his uncle's bare bottom. "Such a pretty color..." he whispered, before dragging his eyes away and up to Slade's face, curious if he'd see satisfaction on it, or just resignation that he needed to do this, but no real happiness in it. He thought he knew what he'd see, but he always wanted to look anyway. His father drawing happiness from giving Oliver what he needed was as beautiful to watch as Oliver drawing happiness from being handled.

Slade nodded, indicating he'd heard his son's words. He knew how much Oliver trusted him. It still filled him with an awe; and a strong need to protect and take care of his little brother. Taking care of Oliver always filled him with a sense of satisfaction; of knowing how much he was needed by the other man. As he'd told Oliver before, he sometimes felt the need to handle Oliver that matched his brother's need to be handled.

Oliver's bottom was on its way to red now and Slade paused to gently rub and knead the warm skin for a few moments before he resumed spanking, paying careful attention to his little brother...though he was hyper aware of his son, too, and shifted close enough that Sebastian could lean against his side if he wanted.

Sebastian _did_ lean against Slade, his eyes falling again to watch Slade's hand smacking, rubbing, squeezing. He swallowed, as he could now more easily hear the sounds Oliver was making.

Oliver was at the edge now, almost ready to fall. He'd begun making tiny chuffing noises when Slade's hand landed, almost a cross between a pleased whine and a soft gasp. His eyes were glazed again and the only reason he hadn't dropped was because he hadn't been given permission. His need to obey was very strong.

"I have you, kid." Slade spoke in a low, almost husky voice, filled with all the affection and love he carried for his brother. "You can let go. I've got you. I will _always_ catch you," he promised.

With a tiny shudder and soft moan, Oliver _did_ let go, beginning to spiral down quickly. He seemed unconscious to Sebastian's view. Unconscious with his eyes open.

"I've got you. You're my good boy. My good little brother." Slade spoke the words in a low voice, his hands stroking over Oliver's back and down his bottom.

Oliver lay limp and loose over Slade's lap, shivering every so often, moaning softly, but otherwise not reacting. His gaze was glassy, and he was drooling.

Sebastian pulled back slightly, looking at his uncle's scarlet bottom, then up at his father. "Should I get the ointment? And his book?" he whispered.

Slade nodded to his son. "Yes, please," he answered softly. "Thank you."

Sebastian carefully got up and went to their bedroom. When he returned, he had the lotion Slade used to soothe spanked skin and the copy of 'the Little Prince' that he read to Oliver to bring him out of drops.

Slade smiled gratefully at Sebastian and took both the ointment and the book. He began to read to his little brother.

Oliver slowly came back to himself, the sound of his brother reading to him breaking through the fugue he was in. "...That's my favorite part of the book, Koro..." he whispered roughly, sounding like himself for the first time in hours. He shifted with a tiny hiss as the movement caused his bottom to sting hotly.

Sebastian grinned. "I think that's my favorite part too," he said, admitting indirectly that he'd been listening to the story as much as Oliver had.

Slade smiled at the response from both his brother and his son. "It's mine too," he admitted, gently squeezing one of Oliver's hips and letting his other arm wrap around Sebastian's shoulders.

"C... can I sit up, Koro? Snuggle while you read some more?" Oliver asked almost shyly, not ashamed to want to be coddled and cuddled like he was a child.

Sebastian settled in closer, glancing at Oliver's cherry red backside. It would sting for his uncle to sit up, but maybe that's what Oliver wanted. To feel the sting that Slade had provided while Slade held him close.

"Of course." Slade didn't hesitate, gathering Oliver onto his lap and hugging his brother close, his other arm still wrapped around Sebastian's shoulders. He began to read to both his brother and his son.

***

Later, settling Oliver in the bath, Slade picked up the washcloth and began to clean him off. Every so often, he would touch or stroke; just reminding himself that he had Oliver. That his brother was safe with him.

Oliver smiled, shifting however Slade needed him to so that he could be washed. He'd got used to his brother caring for him, so he didn't attempt to take over and wash himself, even when the washing was more intimate and personal. Slade had kept his promise and spanked him every hour, making sure to smack him until his bottom was bright red and Oliver was crying quietly, then he'd spend the rest of the hour snuggling him and just being with him, either reading or watching TV, or talking quietly. Sebastian had stayed for most of it, but after dinner, had excused himself to go to his own room and relax, leaving Slade and Oliver alone. Oliver looked up into his big brother's eyes. "I love you, Koro..." he whispered, in a soft, submissive voice.

"I love you, kid." Slade kissed Oliver's forehead, stroking his cheek. "You are everything to me," he murmured. "No matter what happens, taking care of you first and foremost is my priority."

"You've been taking good care of me all day long..." Oliver whispered, settling back in the bath so Slade could wash his chest and stomach and other areas easier. It was natural now to let his brother have such control over him and his body, to not hide anything.

Slade began to gently wash Oliver's hair. "You are so very important to me, kid," he said softly. "It's obvious that the same is true in any Earth we're together in."

"We belong together wherever we are; no matter what the relationship, we belong together..." Oliver agreed quietly.

"It was never right without you, kid. I was never right without you." Slade finished washing Oliver and then helped his brother out of the bath. He started to dry him off, though left his bottom still wet.

Oliver cooperated as much as he was able, but he also snuggled as much as he was able. He didn't question his backside being left wet. He remembered Slade's promise. His bottom was already extremely sore and sensitive after so many hours of being warmed and tenderized. He knew the thin layer of water would amplify that. He shivered in anticipation.

Kissing his little brother's head firmly, Slade led Oliver through to their bedroom and, taking a seat on the bed, drew Oliver over his lap. For a few moments, he just rubbed Oliver's bottom and then he gave it a firm pat.

Oliver shivered and let out a tiny whimper at the pat but didn't try and get away. Instead, he immediately slumped over his brother's knee in full acceptance of what was about to occur. He was obviously highly sensitive.

Slade patted a bit more and then began to rub, alternating between the pats and the rubs. He knew he wouldn't have to do it too hard to make sure his little brother felt the effects.

Oliver shortly began to quiver and whimper softly. It hadn't taken long at all for the sensitivity and soreness to return to the same level of intensity as they had been. "Koro..." he begged in a shaky voice. As much as he wanted and needed to feel his brother's control, he'd reached the end of his own control. It was beginning to be a bit frightening.

Slade carefully turned Oliver over onto his lap and began to cuddle his little brother, arms tight and protectively around him.

"Sorry, Koro..." Oliver sniffled, even as he snuggled as close to his brother as he could get. "I wanted to be good for you..." He shivered again as he began to quietly cry.

"You _are_ good for me, little brother." Slade kissed his hair. "This wasn't about pushing you to your limits. It was about helping you feel my control. Feel that your brother has you. So, you don't spiral. So, the events of the past don't rip and tear into you."

Oliver sniffled softly, cuddling close. "I do feel that, Koro... feel you have me and won't ever let me go..." He glanced up with wet eyes. "Thank you. Love you so much!" He tightened his grip, kissing his brother on the cheek, before settling back into Slade's arms.

"I love you." Slade kissed Oliver's head, gently scruffing his little brother's neck. "You're my whole world, kid," he whispered.

"I'm yours completely, Koro..." Oliver said in an innocent voice. "I don't ever wanna be where you don't have me...."

"I won't ever let you go, little brother," Slade promised. "I love you."

Oliver cuddled closer. "Will be able to feel that all night..." he whispered happily.

Slade leaned back on the bed, settling Oliver so that his little brother was sprawled on his chest, no weight resting on his bottom. One hand settled at Oliver's hip, squeezing possessively, while his other hand scruffed his little brother.

Oliver let out a happy sigh, nuzzling against Slade's chest. "Yours, Koro... forever 'n ever..." he mumbled, his eyes beginning to drift shut.

"Mine. Forever," Slade agreed, slowly stroking Oliver's hair. "Go to sleep, kid. I've got you."

Oliver relaxed, his breathing evening out as he obeyed his brother. Soon, he was peacefully and sound asleep.

**The End**


End file.
